


Living

by SilverWind



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/pseuds/SilverWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE SERIES.</b> Yuri continued her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

  
Disclaimer: TOEI, et.al. Not intended to gain any profit.

**Living**  
by **Silver Wind**

  
After her crush on Jirou and her love for Otoya, it surprised Yuri a bit when she found herself settling down with the most ordinary man, and liking it.

They first met when Yuri was walking Buruman back to Master's cafe, and he was juggling groceries and dropped everything in surprise when the dog perked up seeing him and barked happily.

She scolded Buruman, and he laughed and said everything was okay and begged her to stop when the Golden Retriever drooped and gave him the most perfect puppy eyes ever as if asking for a help from him.

Yuri ended up helping him retrieve all the scattered cans and bags, and he ended up juggling everything again as they walked together to the cafe.

She made coffee for him and tried to refuse when he wanted to pay, and he ran out of the cafe, laughing and carrying all his bags, leaving his money on the table. And Yuri laughed too.

The next day, he returned, smiling, with a book and spent more than two hours reading in the corner of the cafe, as Yuri worked. He peeked at her and she peeked at him, and they grinned when they caught each other's eyes.

After several weeks, on her off day, Yuri went to his sweets store and watched as he ran around, helping and chatting and serving his customers, always with a ready laugh and lame jokes for them.

When she said that she had to go home, he took off his apron, closed his store and insisted on walking her home.

That was when they came across a Fangire trying to feed on a teen girl, and on instinct, Yuri lashed out and attacked, and she and the Fangire fought furiously.

Driving the Fangire away, Yuri turned around and her heart sank when she saw he was no longer behind her. But when she looked for the would-be victim, her eyes widened, seeing that he was helping the young girl to stand up, talking to her in soothing voice and offering some tissues for her tears.

After sending the girl home, they looked at each other, and he let a heavy breath out. He admitted straight that he nearly had got a heart attack and hadn't expected what he'd seen.

Yuri sighed too and explained everything, from the Fangire to the organization and her actual profession. But with a firm voice, she made it clear to him that she had no intention to stop being a Fangire Hunter, especially now that Otoya'd died and Jirou'd disappeared, and no one else came forward as the defender of humanity.

She looked at him, calm expression hiding her real feelings, and expected to see him walk away from her. But he, the ordinary human without any power at all, surprised her even more by smiling and telling her about how admirable she and her organization were.

They smiled at each other.

A few months after that, he proposed to her. She felt that half of her life who'd died ever since she'd left Otoya was back. And she said yes.

A year after that, they had a daughter. He suggested the name Akiko, she wanted Natsumi, and they settled on Megumi with much laughter and tears in their eyes.

Holding Megumi in his arms, he looked at her and said that Megumi would grow up to be a defender of the humanity too, and that she'd be proud to have Yuri as a mother, and they'd be proud that she would fight for the sake of humans.

And Yuri smiled.


End file.
